The Clinical Core will be responsible for aiding investigators in carrying out Clinical Proteomic Studies. There will be a Pediatric Section of the Clinical Core and an Adult Section of the Clinical Cere. Dr. Abman will be Director of the Pediatric Section and Dr. Bowler will be director of the Adult Section. Dr. Albert will be a coinvestigator with primary responsibility for COPD and Acute Lung Injury studies. Dr. Kinsella will be a coinvestigator with primary responsibility for BPD studies. Dr. Szefler will be a co-investigator with primary responsibility for Pediatric asthma studies. Dr. Sutherland will be a co-investigator with primary responsibility for Adult asthma studies. Dr. Abraham will be a co-investigator with primary responsibility for Acute Lung Injury studies. Dr. Badesch and Dr. Ivy will be co-investigator in Pulmonary Arterial Hypertension studies.